charlottes_webfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte's Web (2006 film)
Charlotte's Web is the 2006 American live-action/computer-animated comedy-drama film. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Walden Media, Kerner Entertainment Company and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot On a farm in Somerset County, Maine, Fern Arable finds her father John about to kill the runt of a litter of newborn pigs and successfully begs her father to spare the piglet's life prompting John to give the piglet to Fern which she nurtures the piglet lovingly and naming him Wilbur. To her regret, when Wilbur has matured Fern is forced to take him to her uncle Homer Zuckerman whose barnyard he is left yearning for companionship but is despised by other barn animals until he is befriended by Charlotte, a spider who lives in the space above Wilbur's sty in the Zuckermans' barn. When the other animals reveal to Wilbur that he will be prepared for dinner in due time, Charlotte promises to hatch a plan guaranteed to spare Wilbur's life. With the help of the other barn animals including a comedic rat named Templeton, Charlotte convinces the Zuckerman family that Wilbur is actually quite special, by spelling out descriptions of him in her web: "Some pig", "Terrific", "Radiant", and "Humble". She gives her full name to be Charlotte A. Cavatica, revealing her to be a barn spider, an orb-weaver spider with the scientific name Araneus cavaticus. The Arables, Zuckermans, Wilbur, Charlotte and Templeton go to a fair where Wilbur is entered in a contest. While there, Charlotte produces an egg sac containing her unborn offspring and Wilbur, despite winning no prizes, is later celebrated by the fair's staff and visitors (thus made too prestigious alive to justify killing him). Exhausted from laying eggs, Charlotte cannot return home because she is dying. Wilbur bids an emotional farewell to her as she remains at the fair and dies shortly after Wilbur's departure but Wilbur manages to take her egg sac home, where hundreds of offspring emerge. Most of the young spiders soon leave, but three named Joy, Aranea, and Nellie stay and become Wilbur's friends. Cast * Dakota Fanning as Fern Arable * Kevin Anderson as John Arable * Beau Bridges as Dr. Dorian * Louis Corbett as Avery Arable * Essie Davis as Phyllis Arable * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Edith Zuckerman * Gary Basaraba as Homer Zuckerman * Nate Mooney as Lurvy, the Zuckermans' farmhand worker Voice Cast * Dominic Scott Kay as Wilbur the Spring Pig * Julia Roberts as Charlotte A. Cavatica the Spider * Steve Buscemi as Templeton the Rat * John Cleese as Samuel the Sheep * Oprah Winfrey as Gussy the Goose * Cedric the Entertainer as Golly the Gander * Kathy Bates as Bitsy the Cow * Reba McEntire as Betsy the Cow * Robert Redford as Ike the Horse * Thomas Haden Church as Brooks the Crow * André Benjamin as Elwyn the Crow * Abraham Benrubi as Uncle the Pig * Sam Shepard as the Narrator See also *﻿Charlotte's Web Book * Charlotte's Web 1973 Movie * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Category:Films